Mi Amor
by NShira
Summary: Aku menyukainya, ah tidak, tetapi dia adalah cintaku. Perasaan yang kupendam dan rasa ingin menyerah./warning inside!/DLDR/


MI AMOR

.

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam karakternya_

_MI AMOR © ShiraNoHikari_

_Genre: Drama/General/Friendship_

_Character: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno/Naruto Uzumaki_

_Warning : OOC, AU, typo bertebran dimana-mana, alur terlalu cepat, dll._

_RnR_

**.**

**.**

.

Keheningan yang melingkupi sekitar terasa sangat menyesakkan. Entah hanya aku yang merasakan atau memang tempat ini saja yang terlalu sepi.

Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Pikiranku mengelana ke beberapa tahun silam.

.

.

.

_5 tahun yang lalu…_

"Kau… menyukai seseorang, bukan?" pertanyaan itu terlempar dengan begitu santainya dari seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sampingku.

"Dari mana kamu tau, Naruto?" aku sedikit kaku menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, teman satu kelasku. Entah kenapa jantungku seolah-olah sedang melakukan kerja keras, saking kerasnya, aku dapat mendengar detak ku sendiri. Ini gawat.

"Siapa itu?" sungguh, dia menanyakan itu namun nadanya terdengan sangat menuntut.

Aku mendengus kasar. Ku palingkan wajah, yang semula mengarah kepadanya menjadi kedepan, menatap sekumpulan siswa siswi yang sedang berseliweran kesana kemari.

Ku pandangi mereka dari dimana aku berada. Atap. Ya, kami sedang berada di atap gedung sekolahan. Aku menghela napas sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Apa pedulimu. Ku beritahu juga kepadamu tidak akan ada gunanya. Benar, kan?"

Dia terkekeh pelan. Kali ini Naruto terlihat benar-benar berbeda. Terlihat serius? Entahlah, hanya dia yang tahu.

"Memang, mungkin tidak akan ada gunanya untukku. Tapi, itu jelas sangat ada hubungannya jika kau menyukai sahabatku."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku cepat kearahnya. Sampai-sampai aku takut sendiri nanti tulang leherku geser. Dia kembali menatapku, tersenyum jail. Namun, ekspresi itu runtuh seketika saat Naruto melihat raut wajahku. "Eh? Tebakanku benar ya?"

Sunggguh. Aku tidak mengerti dengan anak yang satu ini. Ingin rasanya aku mendorong dia dari atas sini. Tapi berhubung nanti akan terjadi kegemparan, ku urungkan niatku.

"Jadi, yang tadi itu hanya tebakanmu saja?" Dia mengangguk.

"Sudahlah. Lelah aku bicara denganmu." Benar-benar ini anak satu. Beruntung dia temanku.

"Jadi, siapa itu? Sasuke, bukan?"

_Direct hint!_

Tebakannya tepat sasaran.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam membeku, tidak mejawab pertanyaanya. Naruto yang sudah melihat ekspresiku kurasa cukup tahu bahwa dia benar.

"Eh? Jadi benar Sasuke." Seharusnya kan aku yang terkejut, tapi kenapa dia yang malah memelototkan mata tidak percaya, "Sudah berapa… lama?"

Ku perbaiki ekspresiku. Menghela napas sekali lagi. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Sudah berapa lama ya… dua setengan tahun, mungkin? Entah, tepatnya aku lupa." Antara sedih dan senang saat mengingat ternyata sudah selama itu aku menyukainya.

"SERIUS?"

Seketika aku menutup kedua telingaku mendengar teriakan Naruto. "Bisa tidak kamu biasa saja meresponnya. Aku juga tidak tahu, kalua ternyata sudah dua setengah tahun." Sumpah ya, ini anak satu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyu—"

"Oke, ceritanya panjang, tidak akan cukup waktunya untuk menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Lagian sebentar lagi bel masuk." Jujur saja, aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Tapi, ya, sakura-chan, aku pasti akan menolongmu untuk bersatu dengannya." Kata Naruto dengan sangat percaya diri.

Sedikit terkejut sebenarnya aku, jadi ya, aku membalasnya dengan senyum lima jari

"Terserah kau saja. Asalkan satu, kau jangan beritahu dia bahwa aku menyukainya, biarkan saja. Oke?"

Sebenarnya Naruto terlihat sedikir ragu-ragu, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk mantap.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu, saat terakhir kali Naruto mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke. Sebenarnya selama dua bulan itu ada sedkit perubahan, dan semua itu berkat rencana Naruto untuk mendekatkanku dengan Sasuke secara diam-diam.

Cukup sedikit berterimakasih sebenarnya, aku kepada Naruto. Berkat dia aku, walaupun sedikit dapat merasakan momen yang istimewa dengan Sasuke. Yah, walaupun mungkin Sasuke hanya menganggapnya dengan cuek dan biasa saja. Sebenarnya wajar Sasuke menganggap biasa saja, dia kan tidak tahu menahu.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Menghela napas lelah saat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan aku dan Naruto. "Bodoh. Ini perpustakaan, jadi diamlah. Jangan berisik." Dia hanya menggaruk belakan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakura-_chan_ ini langsung _to the point_ ya." Melihat Naruto yang cengengesan tidak jelas, dia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Jadi, begini, umm…"

"Apa? Cepat katakan apa maumu?" aku sungguh benar-benar tidak sabar lagi.

"Sebentar lagi kelulusan, apa Sakura-_chan_ tidak ada niat untuk memberi tahu Sasuke yang sebenarnya?" Naruto mengatakannya dengan sedit ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

"TAPI…" dia berdiri sambIl menggebrak meja, dan otomatis seluruh penghuni perpustakaan menatap tajam kearah Naruto, dan dia sadar akan itu membungkuk minta maaf. Aku hanya mendengus. Lagi.

"Sudah, itu saja? Kalau begitu, pergi sana." Usir ku padanya.

"Apa kau tahu, sakura-_chan_?" aku hanya merespon dengan menaikkan alis.

"Sasuke, dia akan pergi ke Kyoto. Dia ingin masuk ke Universitas Kyoto."

Aku terpaku sejenak. "Kau… serius?" sedikit tidak percaya sebenarnya.

"Aku serius. Jadi, bagaimana?" entah kenapa aku sedikit melihat kilat sedih atau mungkin miris dibola matanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyerah."

Mungkin ini sedikit terdengar gila. mengingat sudah dua tahun lebih aku menyukainya. Dan karena alasan dia akan melanjutkan ke Kyoto, aku menyerah.

"Jangan bercanda. Menyerah? Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menatapku dengan rasa ketidak percayaan. "Kukira kau tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Tapi, baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Aku akan tetap mendukungmu."

Jujur saja, Naruto. Sakit. Sebenarnya aku merasa sakit saat aku mengatakan aku akan menyarah. Apa lagi hanya karena dia akan melanjutkan dibeda kota denganku. _Toh_ ya, bukan beda negara.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau sudah membantuku cukup banyak dengan menciptakan momen-momen istimewa." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyum palsu sebenarnya.

"Tidak masalah. Anggap saja sebagai balas budi." Dan Naruto juga membalasnya dengan senyum lima jari.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Dia berdiri, meninggalkanku, dan berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ya." Aku bergumam pelan. Metap punggung Naruto yang sudah tidak terlihat. Setelah itu aku kembali tenggelam dalam pikiranku, tanpa peduli lagi dengan buku bacaan yang berada didepanku.

.

.

Hari kelulusan. Hari dimana semua akan berakhir. Mungkin benar beberapa minggu yang lalu aku sempat bilang pada Naruto, bahwa aku akan menyarah. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa semua yang aku katakan itu adalah bohong. Aku tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke. Benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_." Ah, Naruto rupanya, dan dia bersama…

"Oh, hai Naruto, dan… Sasuke-_kun_." Cukup canggung sebenarnya menyapa Sasuke. Walaupun kita sudah sekelas selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Naruto berjalan kearahku, berbisik pelan ditelingaku. "Bagaimana? Tampan kan _dia_?"

Seketika aku paham _dia_ yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Aku mengalihkan atensi penuh kearah Sasuke. Menelitinya dari bawah sampai ke atas.

Dan benar saja kata Naruto, Sasuke terlihat tampan berkali-kali lipat. Dengan sepatu hitam, menggunakan kemeja putih yang dibalut jas hitamnya, dengan celana hitam dan dasi hitam, dan juga sebuah kamera terkalungkan dilehernya. Dia terlihat begitu…

"Apa kau sangat terpeson padanya, Sakura-_chan_?" Sialan. Naruto sialan.

"Tidak juga." Sebenarnya aku akan berteriak dengan menjawab, _iya, dia sangat-sangat mempesona._ Tapi karena harga diri, jadi hanya kata sebaliknya yang ku lontarkan.

"Bohong. Kalau tidak, kenapa mukamu merah, Sakura-_chan_?" benar-benar dia ini. Tersenyum jahil dengan menaik-naikan kedua alisnya. Tanganku sudah terangkat ingin memukulnya, tapi ku urungkan saat Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo Sakura-_chan_, kita kesana. Semuanya berkumpul disana."

Aku hanya dapat mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang, sambil sesekali mengagumi figur seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang berjalan di depanku. Sampai aku tak sadar bahwa di depan sana sudah banyak teman-teman sekelas yang berkumpul.

"Sakura. Sini-sini." Ah, itu Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Sahabatku. Bahkan dia pun tidak tahu menahu soal rasaku terhadap Sasuke.

Aku menghapirinya, dia memelukku. Erat sekali.

"Sesak, Ino." Benar-benar dia ini. Dia hanya tertawa tidak jelas.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bisa foto aku dan Sakura?" aku menatap Ino terkejut. _Sasuke?_ Oh, jelas tadi dia membawa kamera.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan kearahku dan Ino. Dan Ino lantas merangkul bahuku erat, aku hanya tersenyum kaku. Merasa sedikit malu sebenarnya saat melihat Sasuke dengan serius memfotokan kami berdua.

Setelah beberapa sesi foto, aku melihat Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Naruto seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke, dan sejurus kemudian Sasuke mengangguk dan menyerahkan kameranya ke Naruto.

Aku menatap Naruto heran, dan dia hanya balas tersenyum aneh. _Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu?_ Entahlah. Aku tidak sadar karena sedang melihat Naruto, Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingku.

_Dag dig dug_. Apa-apaan ini?

Aku kembali menatap Naruto, dia berjalan kearahku dan Sasuke berdiri. Naruto mengatur pose kami berdua. Dan inilah yang terjadi. Aku menggadeng lengan Sasuke. Sekali lagi. Menggandeng. Lengan. Sasuke. Gugup. _Nervous_. Segala jenis hal yang hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sasuke? Dia masih _stay calm_. Tapi tunggu dulu, sedikit, walau sedikit aku melihat kilat gugup dimatanya. _Situasi macam apa ini? Apa?_

"Hey, kalian berdua, hadap sini, dan senyum." Aku hanya bisa menuruti saja kemauan _baka _Naruto itu. Aku beralih menatap Sasuke, dia tersenyum tipis. . Sasuke tersenyum. Melihat itu, aku kembali menatap kearah kamera dan juga mulai mnyunggingkan senyum, senyum gugup lebih tepatnya.

Ya, biarlah begini. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Saat ini, ditempat aku sedang menanti seseorang yang sudah membuat janji denganku. Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggunya, tetapi dia tak kunjung datang. _Apa dia masih tidur? Dasar manusia jam karet._

Aku memejamkan mata barang sejenak, sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_."

"Hampir jamuran aku menunggumu, Naruto." Aku benar-benar heran dengan Naruto, sekarang dia menginjak usia kepala dua, namun kelakuan masih belum berubah, masih seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_. Jalan Kyoto benar-benar padat." Alasan yang cukup wajar. Mengingat ini waktu sore hari, dimana para pekerja akan pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah. Kali ini ku maafkan."

"Sudah siap bertemu dengan_nya_ kembali?" dia berkata seolah-olah itu hal yang biasa, namun aku dapat sedikit membaca ekspresi sedih diwajahnya.

"Ya. Ayo Naruto." Aku tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

_5 tahun yang lalu…_

Satu minggu setelah hari kelulusan kami, aku, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Gaara, dan juga Hinata pergi mengantar Sasuke ke stasiun yang akan mengantarkannya ke Kyoto.

"Hati-hati Sasuke. Jangan merindukanku ya." Itu Naruto, dia itu benar-benar, beberapa orang yang medengarnya menahan tawa. Sasuke sendiri, dia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sahabat kuningnya itu.

Sedangkan aku, menatap mereka dengan perasaan sedikit sedih. Satu persatu dari mereka mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk Sasuke. Bahkan Hinata yang pendiam juga mengucapkan. Hanya aku yang belum.

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan sesuatu, Sakura?"

"Eh?" ah, sepertinya aku melamun tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum salah tingkah ditatap beberapa orang, bahkan Sasuke.

"Ahaha, maaf aku melamun. Umm… Sasuke-_kun_, hati-hati dijalan, jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-_kun_." Entah kenapa suaraku semakin kecil saja. Jujur aku sedikit kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa, Sakura."

Sasuke maju mendekat kearahku, menepuk pelan kepalaku dan tersenyum tipis.

Tunggu…

1

2

3—

_SASUKE MENEPUK KEPALAKU, DAN DIA TERSENYUM? _Mustahil. Tapi itu nyata. Aku memegang kepalaku, masih terasa sentuhan tangan Sasuke. Aku ikut tersenyum. Memandang ke depan, kearah Sasuke yang hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

**S**aat ini, di depan sebuah pusara.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Disini aku dan Sakura-_chan_ datang untuk mengunjungimu. Sudah satu bulan ternyata kau meninggalkan kami semua. Kau tahu? Teman-teman sangat merindukanmu. Hari ini, aku dan Sakura-_chan _dulu yang datang, teman-teman bilang mereka akan menyul nanti. Kami benar-benar merindukanmu. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana." Naruto menatap pusara dengan raut sedihnya. Aku lihat dia, sepertinya menangis.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah diucapkan oleh Naruto. Sungguh, sebenarnya kami belum percaya kau pergi secepat ini, meninggalkan kami semua. Hari ini, setelah kami mengunjungimu, aku dan Naruto juga akan menjenguk_nya_, katanya, _dia_ sudah sadar dari komanya. Sama seperti yang diucapkan Naruto, somoga kau tenang di alam sana, lain kali kami akan datang lagi. Kami pergi dulu, Gaara." Setitik air mata mengalir jatuh membasahi pipiku.

Kami berdua berbalik, meninggalkan pusara yang bertuliskan,

_Rest in Peace_

_Sabaku gaara_

_19__th__January 19xx – 5__th__ November 20xx_

.

.

Seandainya kejadian sebulan yang lalu tidak terjadi, pasti Gaara dan _dia_ baik-baik saja. Ya, kejadian yang menimpa sahabat kami semua adalah kejadian kebakaran yang terjadi disalah satu Lab. Penelitian di Kyoto. Dan dengan tidak beruntungnya Gaara dan _dia_ sedang di dalam Lab. Dan ya, beberapa orang peneliti telah kehilangan nyawa mereka, dan sebagian berakhir di rumah sakit.

Seperti saat ini, aku dan Naruto berada di sebuah Rumah Sakit Internasional yang berada di Kyoto. Kami berdua berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang beraromakan obat-obatan.

Setiba kami didepan sebuah pintu, dengan perlahan Naruto membuka pintu tersebut.

Disana, di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ada seseorang. Seseorang yang aku cintai. Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh mengalir. Tak dapat kusangka aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu. Sebenarnya sih, saat aku dikabari bahwa Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan aku benar-benar cemas. Aku khawatir tentang kemungkinan terburuk. Aku benar-benar takut Sasuke menjadi salah satu korban yang kehilangan nyawa. Aku bisa tahu kejadioan tersebut dari berbagai media masa dan saluran televise. Dikabarkan bahwa beberapa penenliti telah kehilangan nyawanya dan disebutkan salah satunya berasal dari Tokyo.

Mendengar itu, aku langsung aku panik. Beruntungnya saat itu Naruto menghubungiku, bahwa Sasuke sedang koma dan keadaanya sangat kritis. Saat aku bertanya siapa yang berasal dari Tokyo, Naruto menghela napas berat dan dia menjawab dengan pelan, bahwa itu Gaara. Aku membelalakan mata tidak percaya. Sontak saja aku langsung datang ke Kyoto.

Aku sedikit menghela napas cukup lega,walau tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kami kehilanagn salah satu sahabat kami. Setidaknya Sasuke masih hidup. Karena sedang koma kami tidak diijinkan melihat pasien, jadinya kami pulang ke Tokyo.

Dan sekarang, setelah satu bulan. Dia sadar. Sasuke Uchiha membuka matanya. Orang yang aku cintai membuka matanya.

Aku benar-benar bahagia.

Naruto langsung saja menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Aku masih terdian berdiri dengan air mata mengalir. Sasuke menatap kearahku. Aku berhenti menangis, walau air mata masih mengalir.

"Hai, Sakura."

Dia tersenyum. Aku berkedip sekali dua kali. Balas tersenyum.

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END?**

**.**

**.**

_**Serius, ini sudah selesai **___

**A/N:**

**Sebenarnya saya membuat ini FFn untuk merayakan kelulusan saya. Jadi ya, mohon maaf bila ada kakurangan. Dan juga, terimakasih kepada reader yang berkenan mampir bahkan membaca ini ffn saya. Dan juga maaf saya jika masih banyak typo **

**Jika berkenan silakan kritik dengan review, mumpung mereview belum berbayar :v**

**Jika terlalu berat me review, kalian mau membaca saja saya sudah sangat senang.**

_Salam cinta,_

_Shira__

_Smg.150519. _


End file.
